Gladys Berry
Gladys Berry is a character role-played by Mick. Description Gladys 'is a civil lady of Los Santos and member of [[Prune Gang|'Prune Gang]]. '''Gladys dances her haters away. For all her problems, a simple solution of hot dog water for the price of $99.99 + tax ensures all ailments can be cured. Using only the most qualified hot dog water in Los Santos, Gladys is often overlooked but her old age and sexy body prove otherwise. Prune Gang Gladys is an original member of '''Prune Gang. She is close friends with Prune Gang founders [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']] and [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']]. She is an important part of the Prunge Gang. She also helps new recruits (known as plums) such as [[Kelly Smith|'Kelly Smith']]. Music Career Gladys is a singer and rap artist and performs under her stage name of G-Berry. She is one of the top rappers at Prune Tang Records. 'Gladys is also featured on songs by [[Creampie Creations|'Creampie Creations]]' '''on occasion. Relationships * [[Dequarius "Big D" Johnson|'Dequarius "Big D" Johnson']] - Son * [[Gloria Berry|'Gloria Berry']] - Sister * [[Darnell Jackson|'Darnell Jackson']] - Nephew * [[Deandre Jackson|'Deandre Jackson']] - Son Recent Events Gladys was an original member of [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone's']] crew before it became gang, called the [[Misfits|'Misfits']]. She left the gang because it was not something she enjoyed. She briefly worked as a lawyer in 2019, but quickly realized that she did not enjoy practicing law. Music Official Soundcloud * 'G-Berry' Songs * Prune - G-Berry * Lil Erf Diss Track - G-Berry Produced By Dirty Dan * Stay - G-Berry * Nowhere - G-Berry * Hotdog - G-Berry * WW3 - G-Berry Criminal Record * Accessory to Attempt First Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x1 * Accessory to Robbery x10 * Arson x1 * Assault on a Peace Officer x1 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x10 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x1 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x1 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x2 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x3 * Disturbing the Peace x2 * Evading x5 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x5 * Illegal Passing x1 * Joyriding x10 * Kidnapping x7 * Negligent Driving x1 * Obstruction of Justice x1 * Petty Theft x1 * Possession of Cocaine x1 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x1 * Possession of Crack x1 * Possession of Marijuana with Intent to Distribute x1 * Possession of a Stolen Identification x1 * Reckless Driving x1 * Reckless Evading x17 * Resisting Arrest x20 * Robbery x10 * Sale of Controlled Dangerous Substance x1 * Third Degree Speeding x1 * Vandalism x1 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Quotes * ''"Bitch you call me Gladys" * "Go ahead, fist me!" * "... Kelly!" * "Eat My Ass!" Fun Facts *Gladys enjoys rapping and has released several songs. *Recently, she purchased a new wig, but often is spotted wearing a hair wrap. *She is also an associate and prospect of the [[SBS Angels|'SBS Angels']] gang. Clips * On a boat * Gladys Freestyle * Dramatic Moment * Chicken Dance * Chihuahua Hotdogs Commercial * Lapdance for Siz Gallery Gladys.jpg|Gladys glad.png|Gladys' Mugshot gladyscar.png|Gladys in her car Category:Female